An inside drum-type tire testing device enables a test to be carried out at a higher tire running speed than a what is called “flat belt-type” tire testing device. Further, an inside drum-type tire testing device splashes less powder of worn tire and can more easily realize states of wet road surface, road surface having ice and/or snow thereon, and the like, than outside drum-type and disc-type tire testing devices. Accordingly, various types of inside drum-type tire testing devices have been proposed as shown in PTLs 1 to 4.
For example, a tire testing device disclosed in PTL 1 provides a tire testing device comprising: a disc-shaped rear wall; a drum having a cylindrical peripheral wall provided along the outer peripheral end of the rear wall such that the drum has an open end on the front side thereof; and an endless road surface as an inner surface of the peripheral wall of the drum rotating around a horizontal axis, wherein a tire is run on the endless road surface and a water receiving cover is characteristically provided in a fixed manner in a region substantially corresponding to the upper half portion of the peripheral wall of the drum. According to the tire testing device of PTL 1, there can be obtained an effect that “scattering of water from a position above a tire testing position is prevented during a wet test, so that depth of water at the tire testing position is made stable to improve operability of the test and accuracy of test data”, which effect is conspicuous “in particular in a wet test in a low-speed range up to approximately 60 km/hour”.